Known protective pants which are normally worn over the regular clothes of a wearer to protect a wearer's clothes or the wearer from getting wet or becoming soiled by contact with soiled objects generally restrict free movement of the wearer so as to make activities such as outdoor work, sporting activities and the like more awkward. One solution to providing greater freedom in protective gear is to employ a type of gear called "chaps" which covers only the front of the wearer. Such rain chaps do offer, in fact, greater freedom of movement than do protective pants, but at the expense of reduced protection. For example, with some types of chaps, rain water running down the back of a user falls onto the unprotected back of a user's legs.
Conventional rain pants consist of a pair of pant tubes and a lower torso covering portion integral with the pant tubes with both the pant tubes and the lower torso covering portion being of a waterproof or water resistant material. Some of such pants have an integral bib portion which covers the frontal region of the wearer. Obviously, a bib would not ordinarily be desirable unless it were employed to protect the frontal area of a wearer during the course of a work activity such as loading or unloading a truck. Other types of suits are exemplified by the one-piece rain suit and face mask disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,698 issued Aug. 2, 1977 to Leroy Smith.
Known protective gear is directed more to providing improved protection rather than to more freedom of movement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rain pant design which provides for more freedom of movement than conventional rain pants while at the same time maintaining almost the equivalent protection provided by a conventional set of rain pants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved set of protective pants. It is a further object of the invention to provide a set of protective pants which provide greater freedom of movement than conventional protective pants but substantially the same protection. It is a further object of the invention to provide a bib attachable to said pants proximate to a top edge thereof.